Poetry 101
by Midnight-sama
Summary: Seven words: Jou, Bakura, Seto, Yami, Malik, Marik, and poetry. Shounen ai in later chapters and... more zombie frogs? May Rah have mercy on their souls...
1. Will

_"Your assignment," the teacher said, "is to write a poem." Half of the class groaned as if they were being tortured. "Quit your whining, brats. I'm not done yet, you have to write a poem on a classmate." The cries of agony intensified but they were quickly silenced by a glare that promised poetic suicide. "You get to write a poem on a fellow student... you get to choose the student. This means you can do love poems, I-hate-your-freakin'-guts poems, and I-want-to-bear-your-children poems. The choice is yours but know I will be reading them. With that in mind before you spill your heart out on a piece of paper remember that it's still for a grade." Jou grimaced, poerty wasn't exactly his forte... His gaze fell on Bakura who raised an eyebrow at the cheesy grin on the blonde's face. 'What the hell,' Bakura thought, 'is there something on my face?' The chessy grin on Jou's face took on a million mega-watt glow that forced everyone to close their eyes. Bakura paled when Jou started writing and would smile at him every now and then. The teacher caught Jou's attention and the two shared a crazed, knowing smirk. The class shivered and Bakura surpressed the urge to run._

Will by Jounouchi Katsuya

Where there's a will there's a way,

At least that's what they say,

When the sky is clear,

And salvation is near,

But what if there's nothing to live for,

And no one to love, no one to kiss and to hug anymore,

What do you do when you have no dreams,

But when you go to sleep all you hear are screams,

Where do you go when there's no where to hide,

As you're falling apart from the inside,

Where is the will to live on,

If every you love is… gone,

What do you do if you have nothing to lose,

And nothing to chase away the blues,

What is left when there's nothing at all,

There's nothing to do but fall,

Into darkness and despair,

Because you don't care,

Since the only way is down,

As the world spins 'round and 'round,

Then flickers and sways,

Because nothing in your life is stable anyway,

Can you find the will to find a way,

To last one more day,

Even if the sun doesn't shine for you,

And you feel there's nothing you can do,

Except find the will to find a way,

Because I know you've heard people say,

You have the will so find so find your way.

_The teacher's eyes filled with tears of happiness. "YOU SEE THAT YOU SNOT-NOSED BRATS," she screamed, "THAT'S POETRY!" Jou blushed with pride and embaressment but still happily basked in the spot light. Seto smirked and looked at Bakura. "I wonder what... or _**who**_ was his inspiration," the CEO drawled. Yami and Marik tapped their chins "thoughtfully" as Malik drummed his fingers on his desk in "deep thought." "I wonder who," the trio mused. Bakura's left eyebrow twitched in irritation but then there was suddenly the calm before the storm. "So be it," the thief said, "if he wants to play this way then we'll play this way." And that was only the beginning._

**To be continued...**

Bakura: Kukukukuku...

Jou: ...What the crap?

Seto: XD

Why are _you_ laughing? You're up next after Bakura, **Blue Eyes**.

Seto: ...Dammit!

Yami, Malik, and Marik: XD

This will be a six-chaptered poem/fic and the order will go: Jou, Bakura, Seto, Yami, Malik, and Marik. One down, five to go!

**REVIEW?**


	2. Blondie

This chapter is dedicated to Sicklen (and Mitch XD) because Sicklen rock my socks off with her reviews that always make me smile and giggle. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did they show would be called Yoa-I-Oh but that's a different story for a different time, boys and girls. Please sit back and enjoy chapter two of Poetry 101.

**"Kukukukuku..."** _Jou backed away from the ancient thief interror only to bump into Seto Kaiba. Let's see, an anti-social CEO or a crazed Egyptian that was currently writing poetry... Jou took his chances with the local I-sure-as-hell-wasn't-a-priest-in-my-past-life, Blue Eyes White Dragon fanatic. "Have you finally come to admit that I'm your surperior in every way, shape, and form," Seto asked as Jou took he took a seat by the CEO. The blonde raised an eyebrow and smirked. "How's Ryou," Jou politely asked. At the sound of his hikari's name Bakura instantly stilled and the class froze in fear as the room temperature dropped by 5 degrees. Before he could even formulate a plan to castrate Seto Kaiba, Bakura found himself shoved to the front of the classroom. The teacher raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to begin. Bakura sighed, so much to do but so little time... He smiled shyly at the class and everyone swooned. Bakura inwardly smirked._** 'It's showtime!'**

Blondie by Bakura Ryou

He's not that smart but his heart is in the right place,

And he wants to win the race,

Of life and bring home medals of gold,

With a smile that never grows weary or cold,

He would move heaven and earth to save the life of a friend,

His stubbornness rivals his courage and annoys me to no end,

Because he makes me smile and makes my heart flutter,

And when he looks at me I melt like butter,

And I curse this stupid feeling,

As it sends my mind reeling,

When it tickles my senses,

And gets past my defenses.

I'm getting to old for this,

But all I need is your kiss,

Because that would be true bliss,

Just make sure you don't miss,

I don't even know why I put up with this…

He's a rare jewel that I'm itching to steal,

Intelligence isn't his forte but he makes up for it in sex appeal,

When he walks into a room the world stops to stare,

Because he's obviously the cutest person there,

His smiles outshines the sun,

He knows how to have a good time, his specialty is fun,

And I'm happy that he's all mine,

It doesn't have to be February for him to be my valentine,

I'm a closet sap; it would ruin my rep,

So watch your step,

Because he's mine and I don't share,

I said it so there.

_Bakura sat down but before he did he gave a certain amber-eyed blonde a kiss that was nothing short of orgasmic. Their lips finally broke contact and Jou raised an eyebrow. "That's all," he teasingly asked. Bakura threw the sassy blonde over his shoulder like a bag of rice then looked at Seto. _**"If you are dumb enough to even think about hurting Ryou then you will face a fate worse than death,"**_Bakura promised as shadows curled around his feet and danced across the classroom like leaves in the wind. Jou blew a kiss to the class and winked as he and Bakura exited the room. There was total and complete silence then the school shook and zombie frogs were freakin' _**everywhere**_. Malik shrieked and jumped into Yami's waiting arms while Marik snickered at the terrified look on Seto's face. "Don't worry," Marik said as he patted Seto's back soothingly, "he's just being over-protrctive because that's what a yami is supposed to do." Seto quickly snapped back to reality and scoffed. "Over-protective, my ass," he yelled, "Ryou is allowed to be with whoever he wants to be with and he wants to be with _**me**_!" Seto then stomped out of the classroom and slammed the door behind him. Marik looked at the zombie frog that he named Sir Squishy and sighed happily. "Isn't young love so beautiful," he asked. Sir Squishy looked at Marik and blinked slowly. "Mooooooooo," the half dead amphibian croaked._

To be continued...

Ryou: Has anyone seen Bakura?

Marik: (smirks evily) He's probably _in_ Jou.

Sir Squishy: Mooooooooooo...

Malik: (clings to Yami) I hate frogs... _especially_ zombie frogs!

Two down, four to go! Seto is up next!

Review and you get a zombie frog named Squishy Jr.

Squishy Jr.: ...Chirp chirp.


	3. Love is Like a System Meltdown

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Naruto. I really wish I did... but I don't.**

_Seto Kaiba was beyond pissed, he was _**furious**..._His mood was noticed by his cautious classmates who reached one conclusion: stay as far away as possible. But their teacher didn't receive the memo. "Are you ready to go, Seto," she happily squealed, "I've been looking forward to this... _**Kukukukukuku**_..." The class shifted uneasily and winced as Seto stepped to the front of the classroom. 'Dear God or god-like figure,' the entire class silently prayed, 'please let this be swift, amen.' Seto sighed and began to read._

Love is Like a System Meltdown

Love is like a system meltdown,

Because everything comes crashing down around,

You and you helplessly watch your hard drive crash,

As you claw at your skin like you have rash,

Because you are in love,

And you silently wonder if the sky is falling from above.

You don't know what to say,

You didn't plan for this to happen anyway,

All you wanted to do was live your life,

There was the occasional struggle and strife,

But the bugs in the system were eliminated,

Then things got complicated and your common sense was disseminated

It wasn't love or an infatuation,

So what was this sensation,

That swept across your senses,

And penetrated your defenses,

Then left you defenseless and blissfully senseless,

It has happened to me, I must confess.

Yes, I'm in love,

And there are no cooing turtledoves,

It's just me and mine,

So I'm just fine,

As long as we're together,

For now and forever.

Love is like a system meltdown,

And almost makes me frown,

Because love is a messy affair,

Since you can't pretend it's not there,

You might as well face it,

Because nothing in this world can ever replace it.

_"Mooooooooo..." Marik nodded in agreement. "I couldn't have said it any better, Squishy," he whispered. There was total and complete silence until someone snorted. "CUE THE CRAPPY SHOUJO SPARKLES THAT BLIND YOUR EYES AND MAKE EVERYTHING SUPER SHINY," Malik screamed. Yami pounded on the wall, it cracked but instead of dust or rats it released... shoujo sparkles? And Ryou? "What the hell... Malik, if I find out you had anything to do with this I'll-" Malik rolled his eyes and pushed Ryou in Seto's direction. "Shut up and go have your shoujo moment, powder puff," he cooed. Girls swooned, guys felt _**extremely**_ awkward, and the teacher gave Seto extra points for creativity. The shoujo sparkles were a very nice touch... then Bakura kicked the door down. "What the hell is going on in here," he bellowed, "and why are there shoujo sparkles every where?" "...Mooooooooooooooooo?"_

**To be continued...**

Itachi: ... Where is this **"plot"** that you speak off?

Naruto: You do realize that if Midnight-sama is busy updating this then she'll leave us alone, right?

Itachi: ... For the love of god and all that's holy please review so she can upload the next chapter! What have I done to deserve this...

Naruto: ... Honey, you killed your whole family and traumatized your own brother for life.

Itachi: ... Did you just call me **honey**?

Naruto: ...

Itachi: ...

**Kukukukukukukuku...**

**You heard the bishies! Review! **

**Three down, three to go! Yami is up next.**


	4. Crimson Never Looked So Good

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I'm getting tired of writing that, should just have a disclaimer automatically on all fics because the only I own is this plot.

Itachi: Once again, where is this "plot" that you speak of?

---

_Yami was never cocky, he was just _**always**_ confident. There was nothing wrong with that. Besides, he's a _**seme**; _confidence is a must when your uke-but-would-never-admit-it lover was being deliciously aggressive. Malik liked to bite..._ **hard**_. Yami smiled gently. "He's so cute when he-" "If you finish that sentence I'll be forced to kill you," Marik quietly snarled. Yami pouted. "You're no fun," he whined. "...I'm clinically insane, I'm not supposed to be fun," Marik said as he cleaned one of his beloved knives. Where he got it from? No one knows, they don't bother to ask questions anymore... Besides, they were still blinded by the shoujo bubbles. The school had to be closed down for fumigation. That was the best __Holiday__ That Never Existed Day ever! Malik twitched. "Do you guys hear someone narrorating," he asked in annoyance. Crap, I think he saw me! Scurry, scurry, scurry... The teacher blinked slowly and sighed, looks like her day was getting weirder and weirder... "I have a name... and I'm a _**MAN**_!" Really? "_**YES**_!" Uh, Mr. Itoe sighed and looked at Yami. "Are you ready? You're one of the lucky ones, Yami-kun. Because of the... Holiday That Never existed Day you got three extra day to work on your poem," he said. Yami stepped to the front of the classroom and smirked. His stance was his usual I-am-your-god-now-tremble-at-my-feet-and-worship-me stance. He cleared his throat and words flowed from his lips like the sweetest homey._

Crimson Never Looked so Good

It suits you, don't ask why,

Crimson brings out the fire in your eyes,

And gold makes you look utterly delicious,

While my motives may seem suspicious,

I mean no harm,

I just want to hold you in my arms,

So get over here,

There's nothing to fear,

Just bathe yourself in crimson and gold,

And I promise you that you'll never grow cold,

Because I will always be there for you,

When you're lost and don't know what to do,

If you ever hurt I'll kiss away the pain,

And stand with you in the rain,

Until both of our sins are washed away,

Then we can look forward to a brand new day,

But for now I'll give you crimson kisses,

And fulfill all your desires and wishes,

Then wrap you in silk covers of gold,

So you'll never grow cold,

My lovely one,

What have you done,

To deserve all these scars,

That mar,

Your beautiful skin,

To hurt something so pure should be a sin,

So I'll drape you in crimson and golden chains,

Because those color on you drive me insane,

With lust,

I guess loving you is a must.

_Malik poked Marik in the arm. "Do you think that was for me," he quietly whispered. "Does it look like I care," Marik asked, "seriously, do you really need to ask that question? I'm your fuckin' _**yami**_, the one you talk _**telepathically**_ to, and you're asking me such a stupid question? I should pimp-slap you back into yesterday! Those fumes must've really fucked up your brain... Damn shoujo sparkles... Where's Squishy?_ **I DEMAND TO SEE SQUISHY**_!" Marik stomped off in anger to find a zombie frog that had grown very special to him. "Mooooooooooooooooooooo..." "SQUISHY," Marik happily squealed. Is it just me or all yamis bi-polar? Maybe it's just insanity... Malik sniffled sadly. "I was just asking a question," he said. "It _**was**_ a stupid question," Seto stated, "that poor excuse for a poem sure as hell wasn't for me. Bakura _**and**_ Ryou would strangle me." "Actually, we would castrate you with unsanitary instruments," Bakura and Ryou said in unison. "Ryou, aren't you supposed to be in class," Mr. Itoe asked. "The class was invaded by zombie frogs... and the zombie frogs _**won**_" Ryou said in sadness. Yami rolled his eyes. "I'm so sorry to interrupt such a _**riveting**_ story but this chapter is supposed to be about _**me**_ and _**Malik**_," he snarled. Bakura snorted. "Bitch, please! The name of the anime is_ **Yu-Gi-Oh**_, not_ **YAMI**_! I wasn't in that craptastic movie of ours but I'll be damned if I don't have my own arc," he yelled. "Bakura, you already had your chapter," Jou pointed out._ **"I WANT A SEQUEL!"**_ Then everyone started yelling until..._ **"MIND CRUSH!" **_The whole class was knocked unconscious and fell lifelessly to the floor. Mr. Itoe looked around then sighed in relief. "Thank you so very much, Yugi-kun," he said, "they were starting to get out of hand." Yugi smiled sweetly as he dragged Ryou back to class. "No problem, Itoe-sensei. Besides, you actually let me present _**Sugar**_ as a poetry project," the "innocent" teen said. Mr. Itoe winked. "Just don't tell the principal," he whispered. Squishy hopped onto Mr. Itoe's desk. "...Moooooooooooooooooo."_

**To be continued...**

Bakura: ... I still want a sequel

I want a review.

Bakura: What if I give you my soul instead?

... You actually have a **soul**?

Bakura: Why wouldn't I have a soul?

... Do you know who you are and all the things you've done in the past, present, _and_ future?

Bakura: ... I see your point.

I knew you would, 'kura-kun.

**Four down and two to go! Next is Malik and last but not least is Marik. Poetry 101 is almost over... or is it?**

**Review and be loved because reviews are loved!**


	5. I Am a Sinner

_Malik sighed. It was raining and lightning flashed across the sky as thunder rumbled. "I'm gonna angst." "That's nice," Marik said absent-mindedly said as he flipped through a knife catalogue, "just make sure you don't go overboard or they'll send you to the school shrink... _**again**_." The class was doing no better either and even Squishy looked depressed. "Moooooooooooooo," the zombie frog croaked half-heartedly. "Can I present my poem, Itoe-sensei," Malik asked. Mr. Itoe nodded and slumped back into his chair. "Go ahead, Malik-kun," the mumbled. Lightening flashed once more and Malik began._

I Am a Sinner

I'm no saint, I am a sinner,

I've done many things to guarantee that I'm the winner,

In life and other things,

So I'll never earn my wings,

And the church bells will never ring for me,

Because salvation is something I'll never be able to see.

My sins are too many and my prayers are too little,

Damn right this is my sob story, now where the hell is my fiddle,

I know I've done evil and have caused others pain,

There are some things that can't be washed away by rain,

I have crimson red stains on each hand,

I just want to be forgiven, please understand.

I am no angel,

My life tends to knot and tangle,

In any situation,

I can admit that without any reservations,

Because I must confess,

My life is one big mess.

I am no visionary,

But the things I see when I close my eyes are quite scary,

So I'll sing a song to forget,

All the things I've done that I now regret,

And look forward to a brand new day,

But first I have to get through today, hooray…

I am a sinner but I think you should know,

Hate isn't the only thing I know how to show,

Love is somewhere,

And an ounce of compassion is almost there,

I'm a sinner but don't give up on me yet,

Because I won't settle for being just another reject.

_By the time Malik was done the heavy, depressed atmosphere lightened just a little and the first signs of happiness started to show. "That was beautiful," Mr. Itoe said, "kind of depressing... but still beautiful," Yami smirked. "You're so cute when you angst, makes me want to play the Eternally Depressed Emo and the _ _Sexy_ _School__ Shrink..." Marik gagged. "That was wrong in _**so**_ many ways," he said. Squishy fainted from loss of blood... which was very surprising since all of the fluids in his body were removed. Life is full of many mysteries... Meanwhile, Malik blushed and tried to sink into the floor... that didn't work so he ran as fast as his long, beautiful, kissable, golden bronze legs could carry him. "DAMN YOU, YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

**To be continued...**

Ladies and gentlemen, I have no way to explain this chapter so please review and stay tuned for the last chapter of Poetry 101 and watch for the sequel, The ABCs of Poetry.


	6. The Chaos Song and The End

The Chaos Song

Yes, this is the chaos song,

Go ahead and sing along,

Scream,

Dream,

Do something,

Just sing,

The chaos song.

Here is verse number two,

If you don't know what to do,

Wave your hands in the air,

As if you don't have a care,

Hop on one foot up and down,

Give me a smile and not a frown,

Because this is the chaos song.

Now it's time for verse three,

Now it's time for you and me,

We could have a tasty snack,

Or go burn the coat rack,

We could go play with fire crackers,

Or go play car-jackers,

Because it's almost the end of the chaos song.

Now we're down to the final verse,

This is no time to rehearse,

The end is near,

But have no fear,

Don't be scared, I'm right here,

I'll always be by your side, my dear,

And that's the end of the chaos song!

_Mr. Itoe chuckled softly as he read. Marik Ishtar was really and truly one of his favorite students. The boy was impulsive, violent, and odd... Something all good poets should be. The poem was so simple but it was so damn funny. It was a shame that he couldn't present it. The school had been overrun by zombie frogs and everyone was forced out of the school due to the clan wars going on among the frogs. Squishy's twin brother, Slimy, came with the Queen Zombie Frog and all hell broke loose. Like they were supposed to know that zombie frogs actually had _**clans**_... Mr. Itoe sighed then suddenly smiled. Well, there was always next week. "Let's go home, Squishy," he said. The zombie frog happily jumped on top of his head. "Mooooooooooooo!"_

**The End**

That's the end of **Poetry 101**! The sequel shall be called **The ABCs of Poetry** and will have 50 percent more zombie frogs. I hope to post it up soon and I would also like to know what characters my reviewer would like to see. Would you like Pegasus to make a cameo? Should the YGO gang go to their sister school in Konoha? Should Bakura dye his hair green?

Bakura: Keep my hair out of this, woman!

Should I make Sephiroth a substitute teacher?

Sephiroth: ... I _dare_ you.

Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea...

Cloud: No shit, Sherlock!

Should Mr. Itoe become _Ms._ Itoe?

Mr. Itoe: if you don't mind I think I would enjoy staying **male**...

It's all up to the reviewers, sir... or ma'am. Review and tell me what you want!

Scar: May Ishbala have mercy on our souls...

**REVIEW!**


End file.
